About one-third of human beings in the world is estimated to be infected with tubercle bacillus, and three million peoples are reported to die of tuberculosis. Tuberculosis is an important problem for jeopardizing human beings in underdeveloped countries and recently in advanced countries as a causative bacterium for the mass infection in schools, medical institutions and facilities for the aged as well as in the opportunistic infection in patients with AIDS. At present, although isoniazid, rifampicin, kanamycin and ethambutol are used as antituberculous agents, novel antituberculous agents having different chemical structure or mechanism of action are demanded due to occurring problems on resistant bacteria and side effects such as allergy, nephropathy and hepatopathy (A. Maureen Rouhi, Chemical and Engineering News, May 17, pp. 52-69, 1999).